The End of Silliness? (remake)
(The story begins at an ice cream parlor that's modeled after Edward Hoppers' famous 1942 painting "Nighthawks". It's a dark rainy night. Inside, we see Bob the Tomato as an ice cream man cleaning plates behind the counter. We also see Archibald Asparagus sitting and sleeping next to a large glass window, alone and fidgeting. There're three almost empty sundae glasses on his table: two pink and one green. Archibald appears to be having a nightmare of some kind. We fade into his dream.) Larry: Ex-ex-ex-excuse me, I have an announcement. ...and as the result of the disastrous outcome of the previous Athletic Sporty Tune... Archibald: Boy is riding with cebu... (Speaking) Um... No wait. No wait. Larry: Th-th-this is quite disappointing...disappointing...disappointing... (We fade back to Archibald, still dreaming...) Archibald: No. No! (...then back to his nightmare...) Larry: Management has decided-decided-decided...that other performers...performers... Mr. Lunt: 'Cause you're his cheeseburger His yummy cheeseburger... Larry: Athletic Sporty Tune is cancelled... Athletic Sporty Tune is cancelled-is cancelled until further notice. ...cancelled... Athletic Sporty Tune is cancelled...cancelled...cancelled...cancelled... (...and back to Archibald, who's fidgeting more vigorously.) Archibald: Jibee! Jibee! Jibee! Nnnnn! Nnnnnn! No wait! Nnnnnn! Jibee! Jibee! (Bob begins to take notice of Archibald's spastic squeaking and fidgeting.) Archibald: Nnnnnnn! Cebu! Nnnnn! Bob: Hey. Archibald: Jibee! Bob: Hey-hey, Mr. You okay? Archibald: Jibee! Nnnnnn! Nnnn! Jibee! Bob: Mr.! Wake up, Mr.! Mr.?! (The title "Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?" or "The End of Silliness: More Really Silly Songs" comes up as Bob rushes over to see if Archibald's okay.) (The VeggieTales Theme Song 2009 begins) (We fade back to Bob and Archibald. Archibald has an ice pack on his head. He also has a cup of coffee in front of him.) Bob: You had me worried there for a while, buddy. You okay? Archibald: (Sniffs) Yeah. I'm okay. Bob: Well...can I getcha anything? A push-up? (Archibald shakes his head.) Bob: Waffle cone? (Archibald shakes his head again.) Bob: Cup full of sprinkles? Archibald: No. I don't need anything. Bob: You, uh...wanna talk about it? (Archibald looks up then looks over at a jukebox with a TV screen.) Archibald: Does that the jukebox work? Bob: Mm-hmm. Archibald: G-7. Bob: Huh? Archibald: G-7. Press G-7! (Bob hops over to the jukebox.) Archibald: It all started a while back when I was singing this song and... Well...I don't know! It just...kinda got messed up! (Bob presses G-7 and on comes "The Song of the Cebu". Once the song is done, Bob laughs but stops when he sees Archibald's stern looking face. Archibald's not wearing his ice pack anymore.) Archibald: What do you think that's...funny? Bob: Yeah. Ah... Oh. Uh... Uh, no. No. Wow. Eh, heh. That's gotta hurt. Archibald: Yeah, but It wasn't my fault! (Archibald flops his head onto the table.) Archibald: They got 'em mixed-up at photo hut! Bob: W-wow. It, uh... Heh. It-it happens. But-but it's not a big deal. So you messed up a song. It's not the end of the world. (A mysterious man and a woman in a red dress enter the ice cream parlor. The man's face is obscured by the turned up coller of his trench coat. The man sits down and places his breifcase on the counter.) Bob: I'll be with you in a minute, folks. What you need is a little something to cheer you up. (Bob walking over to the jukebox again.) Bob: And-and I've got just the thing. (He presses a few buttons.) Bob: There. That oughta do it. (He walks away from the jukebox.) Bob: What'll it be, Mr.? (The songs that play "Promised Land", "Stand!" and "Lagoon Song". After that, Archibald sniffs a little.) Archibald: Yeah. Maybe I should just try to be thankful for the time I did have with my Athletic Sporty Tune. Bye, Athletic Sporty Tune. Nice knowing you. (He begins singing) It isn't any trouble just to S-M-I-L-E... Bob: Okay. Wrong song. Bad timing. Ah... These'll be great. You'll see. Oh! This one is so funny! (Laughs) (Singing) You're big, I'm little... (Speaking) O-okay, buddy! Hang on! Daddy's coming! (The next songs that play are "Keep Walking", "Big Things Too" and "Stuff Mart Rap".) Bob: (Laughs) Oh, that cracks me up! Bungee bungee bungee-wungee-woogee-wagee-weegee... Come on! (Laughs) (Bob stops laughing and notices that Archibald's still not cheering up.) Archibald: I hope those guys didn't get hurt falling on their heads like that. You think they got hurt? Bob: Oh. Gee, buddy. I don't know. They were wearing their helmets. Archibald: Yeah. They were wearing their helmets. That's good. Bob: Look. Pal. M-maybe it's none of my business, but...why are you so down? You wanna tell me what's going on? Man: I'll tell you what's going on! (The mysterious man reveals himself to be Larry the Cucumber. Archibald looks shocked then distressed. Larry hops over to the jukebox.) Larry: Perhaps this will clear things up. (Larry looks angrily at Archibald. They both make funny faces. Larry looks angry again and selects a song.) Archibald: Nooooooooooooo! (The song Larry selected is "His Cheeseburger". After the song, Bob looks at Larry.) Bob: (Gasps) You don't mean...? Larry: Yes! It's my fault! All my fault! I'm the one to blame! (Archibald gently bangs his head on the table.) Bob: That's despicable. I'd feel that way too if somebody took my songs away. (Archibald nods in agreement.) Larry: It's just that... I... Well... Surely you can understand my position. I was simply acting in the public's best interest. We do have standards to uphold, you know. (Bob looks scornfully at him.) Larry: Yes. I see. Well... But then, I got these. (Larry opens his briefcase. Archibald looks on as the rain outside stops. Larry pulls out a pile of papers. He takes one piece of paper and reads it out loud.) Larry: Ahem! "We, the undersigned, believe that Larry the Cucumber should forgive and forget the Song of the Cebu incident and return Athletic Sporty Tune with Archibald to regular Veggie programming, signed 167,512 adoring fans, including, but not limited to, the entire population of Duluth, Minnesota and even someone in Moose Lake." Archibald: Moose lake? Larry: Yes. Moose lake. Archibald: (Happy) Wow. Moose lake. Larry: The people have spoken. I'm afraid I have no other choice but to hereby decree that Silly Songs is henceforth reinstated. Effective immediately! Which is what, I suppose, henceforth means. But no matter! Go on! Sing with all the silliness you can muster! (Larry hops onto the counter.) Larry: Let the world know, yea unto its farthest reaches, including, but not limited to, moose lake, that this is not the end of silliness remake! No! Quite the contrary! Silliness has just begun! (He slips and falls off the counter. His head pops up from behind.) Larry: But try not to be too silly. Please? (Archibald gives Larry a "Thumbs up" look, gets up and hops over to the jukebox. He pulls out a disc entitled "Sillysongs With Larry: The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps". He puts the disc in. An arm of the jukebox places the disc in the player and "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" plays.) Category:Remakes